Angel
by LadyTaz111892
Summary: My First Fanfic/SongFic. TeaxSeto-Based on Natasha Bedingfields' new song! When will she realize it? When she does, will it be too late? & Will he accept her or not? Please Review! It's my First one, So don't FLAME!


He walked in the strewn pathway. The sky an endless sea of shallow blue and gray. It's not night but it's the middle of day. A sunless, cloudy, soon to be raining day. He has no idea why he even thought about coming here to see _them_. It's only been a month since the _incident_ in Egypt. _He_ has gone from this world to the afterlife. He knows that despite that everything that has happened and what they went through, _he_ is finally resting there in the world of the next. And yet, he still has the nerve to tell people that he doesn't believe in that hocus-pocus, magic bullshit.

He might not admit it, but he knows that what they went through was real. It's not everyday that you have to go and rescue the world with _the geek squad._ Ok, it somewhat is. But still, he knows it's true. And he also won't admit how much he misses those idiots, too. But what can he do?? He was trained, abused, disciplined, and broken to not show any emotions. He can't suddenly break down in front of everyone and cry like a weakling would. He knows in his heart that that's not true. Not everyone can have a strong, cold, demeanor front.

_Mokuba, him, and them. They do mean a lot to him. _There's also one in particular that he misses the persona, will, determination, and spitfire of. _Her._ He can't help it either. He's a teenager after all. For god's sake!! He's only a month away from being 16. He also has goddamn hormones for crying out loud!! Her, just everything about her makes him go crazy in the head. Her annoying friendship speeches, her cheerful spirit, her eyes…just exactly like the ones of Blue Eyes White Dragon, just like Kisara's.

High Priest Seth, his past self as Yugi had called him, loved Kisara as he realized it some moments before her untimely death. She breathed her last words, telling Seth that she'll always be wherever he may be. Her ka forever having a place in Seth's heart and Seth in hers. He wishes that _she_ will allow him a place in her heart. But he's not so sure though. Since he and the rest of the group had somewhat knew of her post-love for _him. Him as in Atem._ He hated that fact. He couldn't do anything about it.

He let his feet take him to Domino Park, where they'll all be. Mokuba was already with them since he had left earlier to see how _she_ was doing. The kid was really worried about her as was Yugi, the mutt, his sidekick, dice freak, mutt's sister, and everyone else. He even saw her at school, everyone looking at her as if she woke from the dead as a walking zombie. Now he wouldn't call or say that about her. But he would say she looked completely broken down. _**A Broken Angel.**_

He actually missed her annoying speeches, her feisty attitude, her glow, her smile, her eyes….what he loved most about her physical features. He even missed her saying anything to him. He just missed her entire existence. He ponders over the moments, from the first day he's seen her in middle school until the end of their Nile trip. He truly missed her so much. He watches her, always head down on the desk, and he swears he could hear her silently sob. Her eyes are always puffy, her skin doesn't that beautiful like it used to, her body looking frail. She looks as if she's about to collapse any second.

He stops walking, looking up to see everyone there. Even her. His heart almost skipped 3 beats as he looked at her. Medium-long, auburn hair, stopping in the middle of her back, shining like soft silk. Her skin got back its beautiful creamy glow. Her posture wasn't frail looking but it was of goddess stature, like Kisara. And just like Kisara, he could see her eyes, luminous cerulean blues shown with divine depth. Her curvaceous body and legs were covered with V.S.'s blue long-sleeved, flirty waist-drop dress top, white knee length leggings, & white Armani Exchange, mid-calf boots with a gold anklet around it. He would drool right now at the BEWD Goddess. But he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the mutt who would never let that down.

He was elated that she was back to her normal self. Everyone else was dressed formally as well as himself. He had decided on wearing his Battle City outfit, but Mokuba left him a good one this morning. His most charming & adorning black silk Armani suit, with a very well suited light-blue silk dress shirt. His shoes, shining like military officers' shoes, matching his suit. Now, most girls would probably have fainted from the sight, but _she_ didn't. He was fond of that because she's the only one in Japan that hasn't fallen for appearance. Or so she shows.

He walks up to them. Greetings were exchanged calmly. He was even surprised that he didn't insult the mutt & said mutt didn't spat back. Yugi seemed very solemn. Tristan, Duke, & Bakura just kept their greeting very simple. Everyone else but her just said, 'glad you could make it'. Mokuba hadn't said anything but he was really happy and proud that his brother at least came. Especially since he knew of his big brother's hidden affection for his best friend, Tea Gardner.

Looking around his surroundings, Domino Park was as big as Central Park in New York But they were near the East Entrance, near the Grand Gala Hotel. All of them walked briskly to the entrance and then to the hotel for Kaiba Corps. Launch of KaibaLands all over the world. It wasn't really that far. Just a 15 minute walk. As the minutes passed by, he couldn't help but admire her for her strength to hold everything inside and not break down completely in front of everyone like she had for months since Atem's departure. They walked into the lobby and then to the ballroom, where the ceremony was held. He was greeted by associates and such while the group was talking with other businessmen attending the party.

His royal azure orbs made their way to look at Tea, _his angel goddess._ His body and mind wanted to leave these idiots and make their way over to her and just take her in his arms. She never got out of his mind for even a second. He sees her walking to the stage, talking with the musicians for a minute, & then she grabs the microphone.

She starts talking, "Good evening, everyone. I hope you're enjoying your evening here for the launch of KaibaLands all over the world. I'm Ms. Tea Gardner, a colleague of Mr. Seto Kaiba. In dedication to this and to Mr. Seto Kaiba, I would like to sing a song. She averted her eyes from the audience to Seto. She looked straight into his royal azure orbs and mouthed the words to him, '_For you.'_

Musicians got instruments ready and music started playing, Natasha Bedingfields' _'Angel'. _Seto looks ahead at the stage and Tea starts singing.

_**A-N-G-E-L**_

_**A-N-G-E-L**_**  
**

He stares at her, continuously. '_She has a beautiful voice. Her eyes are luminous in the light.'_ Her voice isn't exactly Natasha Bedingfields' but it's still very good and beautiful. (**I didn't even know Natasha sang that song until I saw her video on vh1's top 20 countdown! She really does have an amazing voice!)**

**  
**_**Just like a shadow**__**  
**__**I'll be beside you**__**  
**__**I'll be your comfort**__**  
**__**I'm there to guide you home**__**  
**__**I will provide you a place of shelter**__**  
**__**I want a be your zone**__**  
**__**I'll act as if you do**__**  
**__**Tell me what you wanted me to do**__**  
**__**I'll make you great to be a man**__**  
**__**With a woman who can stand**__**  
**__**With every promise given**__**  
**__**Making vows to please her man**__**  
**_

She looks at him. It is true that she had grieved about Atem's departing. But she realized that she can't live on it forever. Atem would want her to be very happy and live a long, blessed life. She loved Atem, but she had also loved Seto Kaiba. To this day, she still does. Two months, it took her to realize Atem would also want her to be happy with Seto.

**  
**_**If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)**__**  
**__**Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)**__**  
**__**I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)**__**  
**__**You'll never hurt again (no more)**__**  
**_

Despite Seto being rude and obnoxious with her (sometimes) and her friends, he wasn't that full of it. He may act like a self-centered, egotistical, cold-hearted bastard (**Everyone just really has to use that same damn line!) **but he also has a very sensitive side, which everyone saw a little bit of. Even though it was only shown for Mokuba, she knew she couldn't blame him. After all, they even saw how his snake of a step-father was in the virtual world. His cold-demeanor and glacial heart, all were born from Gozaburo Kaiba's disciplining and abuse.

_**I'll be your**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**I'm gonna be your angel**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**I'll be your angel**__**  
**_

She loves Seto Kaiba. She, Tea Gardner, only person who gets through to him, loves him, unconditionally. Since Duelist Kingdom, to the start of Battle City, to death-life situation on the docks with Yugi and Joey dueling each other, to Noa's virtual world, till everything, until now. She loves him with her whole being.

**  
**_**Just like the moon**__**  
**__**I'll step aside**__**  
**__**And let your sun shine**__**  
**__**While I follow behind**__**  
**__**Cause baby what ya got**__**  
**__**It is with all the props**__**  
**__**You're everything I'm not**__**  
**__**I'll act as if you do**__**  
**__**Tell me what you wanted me to do**__**  
**__**I'll make you great to be a man**__**  
**__**With a woman who can stand**__**  
**__**With every promise given**__**  
**__**Making vows to please her man**__**  
**_

He loves her. He just wants her to run to him right now and never let go of her. She's the only one that ever stood up to him. She was there to save his life on Duelist Kingdom. He saved her in Battle City from getting crushed by that crate. He was next to her when she was frightened of seeing 2 Seto Kaiba's when they arrived in the virtual world. She chased after him when he went looking for Mokuba. She was there when they found the mystery of Noa's relation to Gozaburo. She was there when Noah and him confronted Gozaburo. He was there for her and she was there for him, always next to each other in all the adventures they had together.

**  
**_**If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)**__**  
**__**Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)**__**  
**__**I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)**__**  
**__**You'll never hurt again (no more)**__**  
**_

He was even there when they went back on the ship to leave the Valley of the Kings, next to her, when Atem left & she silently cried, hiding her face from everyone. He saw her. She tried to not show them to anyone, but he saw. He felt like killing Atem for making her cry, but he was also glad Atem departed and finally rested in peace.

_**I'll be your**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**I'm gonna be your angel**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**I'll be your angel**__**  
**_

She keeps on singing with all heart into the song. She sings with meaning in the lyrics. She wants to be his **Angel**, his and only his **Angel**. '_I'm going to tell him. After this, I will finally tell him. I want to be your angel, Seto. Please, let me.'_

**  
**_**Tell me why there's so many good men**__**  
**__**Men in the world misunderstood**__**  
**__**He's a dog, he's no good**__**  
**__**I wish somebody would**__**  
**__**Disrespect my man**__**  
**__**You're gonna have to come see me**__**  
**__**I go hard for my baby**__**  
**__**He's all that I need**__**  
**_

Seto looks at her and hears the lyrics. He questions at her with his gaze, trying to figure out if she's really putting meaning into the lyrics she's singing. '_Tea, I want you to be my angel. My angel, my love, my life, my everything. I will tell you soon enough. I'll wait for you.'_

**  
**_**So if you got a good one**__**  
**__**Put your hands up,**__**  
**__**Come on girl and stand up**__**  
**__**Go ahead lift your man up**__**  
**__**Get up**__**  
**__**If you got a good one, put your hands up**__**  
**__**Go ahead lift your man up**__**  
**__**Get up**__**  
**__**If you got a good one, stand up**__**  
**__**Come on girl, and stand up**__**  
**_

Both thoughts are the same, '_I love you, I'm your angel (You're my angel)._

**  
**_**If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)**_

_**[Protect you from danger]**__**  
**__**Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)**_

_**[From the pain, from the pain]**__**  
**__**I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)**_

_**[Keep you safe from danger, yeah, yeah, yeah]**__**  
**__**You'll never hurt again (no more)**_

_**I'll be your**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**I'm gonna be your angel**__**  
**__**A-N-G-E-L**__**  
**__**I'll be your angel**__**  
**_

He walks to the stage. She puts the microphone back in its stand. Everyone in the party is applauding. Her friends cheer and shout their bravos for her. She smiles at them. She sees Seto approaching the stage. Her heart starts beating faster. His heart starts beating faster, getting closer to her. He's right in front of the stage.

"Thank you everyone! I hope all of you will love the launch of the parks. I wish you all a goodnight and I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening." She finishes off. She walks to the stage stairs, he holds out his hand for her, & she happily accepts it. He leads her down; they both walk off, & takes her out of the ballroom. She holds on to his right hand tightly.

They walk out of the hotel and back into Domino Park. She squeezes his hand a little more and leans close, her head resting on his upper arm. He smiles and so does she. They walk for several minutes until they both reach the spot they saw each other before the party started. She gets her head off his arm but they never let go of each others' hands. He turns to face her and she looks up into his eyes.

He loves seeing her eyes. Her cerulean orbs looked luminous in the ballroom but they were even more luminous and beautiful in the moonlight. "Tea, you were really great on stage. That song, it's really beautiful." He smiles again, but this time she sees it. She loves his smile, his true smile. He brings his other hand up to her cheek and caresses it. He loves the feel of her soft skin. He comes closer and she wraps both of her arms around his neck.

She tiptoes up, their faces just 2 inches apart. She feels his hot breath on her lip. He leans in close, closing the space between them, and captures her lips with his. Hers, soft and sensual; his, warm and inviting. Both lips moved along with the other, becoming more passionate. Since they are humans after all, they had to let go for lack breathe. Their breathing slowed down after a minute. She looked at him, and he put both of his arms around her waist, holding her close and tight to him.

"Seto, whatever I sang from that song, I meant it, everything, every word. I love you! I love you so much!!" She confronted.

"I love you, too, Tea. My angel." He lays his head above her head. "You are my angel, my love, my everything. I will do anything for you. And I most, definitely, promise not to leave you, whatsoever, like Atem had to. I will always be there, by your side, like I always was. I will never leave you, my angel."

She held onto him for dear life. Atem had left. Seto is still here and he will be. She couldn't have been happier. She let her tears fall. She goes back to looking at him, and kissed him again. She's his love, his life, his everything. **His Angel. Forever His Angel.**


End file.
